You think I don't notice?
by Tenshi of Yami
Summary: For most of Max's life she has been bullied and abused. One day she can't take and writes her heart out. What will happen when a new kid and his siblings move in right next door. Will he help her or just ignore her? It might have wings...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ash do the disclaimer**

**Ash:Why?  
Me: cause I said so**

**Ash: **_**groans **_**Fine, unicorn does not own anything related to MR**

**Me: But I do own that poem and Ash**

**Ash: Yeah she does**

Max pov

I run home. There were tears in my eyes and I **HATE **crying, but they pushed me to far. Everyday it was the same thing. Wake up, get beat up by dad, cover bruses, go to school, be called horrible names, get beat up more, go home, more beating up, sleep.

I open the front door and run upstairs. Dad wasn't home. _Probably at the bar _I think. I had enough, but there wasn't really anything I could do. I decided to write. Writing had always calmed me down

_You think I don't notice?_

_Hey you, yeah you._

_You think I don't notice?_

_You and your friends saying things about me_

_You think I don't notice?_

_When see me and point_

_You think I don't notice?_

_I walk into the lunch room and you say"She's too fat, she doesn't need lunch"_

_You think I don't notice_

_I hear you whispering to your friends on how I'm a slut when I walk by_

_You think I don't notice?_

_When you trip me on purpose, and then say it was an accident_

_You think I don't notice?_

_ These things you say hurt. They hurt deep inside. When you call me fat, my abusive father barely ever feeds me. When you and your friends call me a slut, it's not true, I'm a virgen. I notice. I do._

Well that was my first one shot. I was thinking, if I get enough reviews this might get turned into a story.

**Ash: But that's only if she gets enough reviews**

**Me:Yeah**

**Ash: So Read&Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ash, it's time to do the disclaimer**

**Ash: Fine, Unicorn owns nothing**

**Me: Not true!**

**Ash: Yes it is!**

**Me: No, I own you, Ash, Rosey, and I own my account.**

**Ash: Yeah but that's it**

**Me: No it's not**

**Rosey: _Walks in_ Will you to stop bickering. Unicorn get on with the story!**

**Me: Fine**

**Max's Pov**

I put down my pencil and look what I had just written. I had tears running down my cheeks. Then, I heard the door open then slammed close. I wipe my tears away and put my no emotion mask. "MAX, get your arse down here now!" He yell. _Great, time for my beating _ I think. With a sigh, I stand up and walk out of my room. Jeb (My dad, but I refuse to call him that) was waiting for me down stairs. I went downstairs.

"Yes, _dad" _I asked. The only reason I call him dad is because he will hurt me even more if I call him Jeb. "Go get me a beer." I hurry into the kitchen and grab a beer for him. I give it to him. He falls on to the couch and drinks it. I just stand there. Your probably think, why in the world are you just standing there?. It's because, if I move he'll just come after me.

He finishes his beer and throws the bottle right at my feet and it shatters. The glass cuts my legs and a couple of pieces get stuck. Two or three pieces hit my cheek. I kept my face impassive, but inside it hurt like hell. "Clean it up!" he yells up me "Then when your down, fetch me my knife" I gulped and went to go grab the broom.

I finish cleaning up and grab his knife. He grabs the knife and starts cutting me. I try to keep my tears locked away, but it's hard with all this pain. He starts carving words into me. _"Slut, fat, whore, ugly" _Jeb says with each word he carves into my body. I try to keep thinking it's not true but, with your own father and the whole school saying that...it's kinda hard.

He finally finishes. He gets off of me and goes off back to the couch and passes out. I pull my self up and slowly make my way up the stairs. I go into the bathroom and grab my first aid kit. I almost burst to tears my I saw what he did. I bruises up and down my arms. The words he carved into me were on my stomach and back. It hurt and I was bleeding, I turned on the shower and took off my clothes. I hopped into the shower and washed away all the blood. It hurt and felt good at the same time. I got out and dried myself off. Then I bandaged the cuts that were really bad, which were mostly the words.

As quickly as I could (Which wasn't that fast) I got to my room. I put my pajamas on and crawled into bed. The last thought I had before I fell asleep was, _I hate my life._

**Well that was the second chapter. I'm going to try to update at least twice, preferably more, because I'm on summer break. Hoped you liked**

**Ash: When do I come in?**

**Me: Ash, calm down. It's only the second chapter. I get both you and Rosey in there sometime**

**Rosey: Yay. Can I have a cookie?**

**Me: Sure, grab me one too**

**Ash: Girls...**

**Me: Ash...**

**Ash: Sorry**

**Rosey: R&R?**


	3. Me needs help!

**Okay i need some help here. I need a note that a popular throws at Max, saying something mean. I'm really stuck here for some reason. **

**Ash: Maybe 'cause your not popular**

**Me: -_-**

**Rosey: Or mean?**

**Ash: No, she can mean**

**Me: Ash, say one more negative thing about me and I'll rip out your vocal cords.**

**But any ways. Whoever comments the first one (It has to be good too) I will put it up in chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ash: Unicorn owns nothing!**  
**Me:-_-**  
**Ash:...**  
**Me:I do own a cute baby shoulder dragon named Midnight**  
**Midnight: Hiiiii :)**  
**Ash: Rolls eyes**  
**Me: On with the story!**

**Max POV**

I wake up. My body was sore and it was hard to get up. "ugh" I moaned as I walk towards my dresser. I pulled out a pair of very dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt that said zombies eat brains...you should be safe, and a black sweat shirt. I got dressed and made sure my sweatshirt was covering all the bruises on my arm. It was. I put some concealer to cover a bruse on my cheek. I brush my hair, which is a dirty blond. I pull on my black converses, grab my bag (Which is also black) and walk out of my room to the front door. Before I could make it though, Jeb grabbed my arm and said, "You say anything, to anyone, I make sure that your barely alive after the punishment I give you." I nodded and walked out the door.

I pull out my iPod and put my music on shuffle. I put the headphones into my ears and walk to the bus stop. I saw a guy standing there that I didn't recognize. He was standing with two younger kids. I walked over and stood there, waiting for the bus. I heard a cough, like someone was trying to get my attention. I pulled out one headphone and looked to see who had bothered me. It was the new guy (Or I assumed he was new). "I'm Fang" he said holding out his hand, "We're new". I just looked at his hand, keeping my arms crossed. I didn't want my sleeves to be accidentally pushed up. I still have my impassive face on, so he probably couldn't tell what I was thinking, most people don't. He pulled his arm back. "Okay...Well this is Angel" He said pointing to the girl. She grinned at me and I did one of my semi smiles. "And this Gazzy" He said pointing to the boy. I nodded. "So what's your name?" Angel asked me. "Max" I replied. I usually didn't say more the one or two words since my mom died. I'll talk about that later. "Cool name" Fang said, just as the bus came up in front of us. I shrugged and got onto the bus.

**Fang POV (Up until they get on the bus)**

Angel, Gazzy, and I were walking to the bus stop. We had just moved in yesterday. The weird thing is, yesterday I heard yelling (Though I couldn't hear was being yelled) and bottles crashing from the house next to us. Great, we live next to drunks I thought, thinking about it. We stopped and waited for the bus. Angel and Gazzy (My cousins) were talking. They are the same age as me (which is 15), but sometimes they don't act like it.  
I see a girl, walking out of the house next to ours. Wait, she lives in the house that had yelling... I look at her. Hey, she kinda pretty Angel smirked at me "Yeah Fang, she is pretty" Okay, so when Angel was a baby this scientist put something in her that makes her able to read minds. Creepy right? (Angel is the only one who will a power.) "Your scary sometimes...you know that right?" She laugh and nodded. She and Gazzy went back to their conversation. The girl came up and stood there. I cough and she looked at me. "I'm Fang" I said holding my hand. She had her arms crossed and her face had no emotion. She just stared at my arm. I pulled back my arm. "okay then...Well this is Angel" I said pointing Angel. Angel grinned and the other girl halved smiled. "And this is Gazzy" I say pointing to Gazzy _So when have you been so talkative_, Fang? Angel asked me in my mind _Uhh, i don't know _ The girl nodded. "So what's your name?" Angel asked "Max" she said. "Cool name" I said, I wonder if it's short for something I thought. Max shrugged and walked onto the bus. I followed and Angle and Gazzy followed me.

(**Still Fang)**

Max sits in the very back of the bus. She staring out the window with her headphones. Go sit next to her Angel says in my head. ...Fine I walk back and sit next to Max and Angel and Gazzy sit 2 seats in front of us. Something hit my head. It was a piece of paper. I open it and it reads Hey emo girl, pull down your sleeves your cuts are showing. I look up and see a girl looking at me. She points to the note then at Max. I tap Max on the shoulder. She turns and looks at me. I point to the girl and give Max the note. She reads it and rolls her eyes, but she looks down at her arms. Max crumpled up the note and put it in her pocket. "Max, do you really cut?" I asked her. She shook her head but I don't believe her, not just yet. Hey Angel you there? _**Yeah** Can you look in Max's mind to see if she cuts?_ **_Sure..._** After a minute Angel tells me: **_ She doesn't cut_** _K thanks __**You loooove her**_ _Your so immature  
_I felt kinda guilty for making Angel go in Max's mind, but if she did cut I wanted to help so she would stop.

We get to school and everyone gets off. Max walks to her class room. I notice she limps slightly when she walks. Angel, Gazzy and I walk into the front office. "Hi we're new here." Gazzy said to lady up front. Her name was Bridget. "Oh okay." She hands us schedules. We all had the same classes. "I'll get someone to show you around."

**Max**

I walk down the hallway towards my locker. I grabbed my books and walk down to class. Before I could sit, Mr. Burner tapped my shoulder. "They need you in the front office." I nodded and walked back out to the office. When I get there, I see Fang, Angel and Gazzy standing there.

**Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make a longer one next time.**  
**Ash: and the next chapter I better be in it**  
**Me: Okay...**  
**Rosey: COOKIES**  
**Ash: Uh, oh**  
**Me: WHO HAZ COOKIEZ?**  
**Ash: Hurry up a review before unicorn goes crazy**  
**Me: _Starts running around_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I would have updated sooner...but I'm really lazy**

**Ash: Yep, she's super lazy**

**Me: :P Any way...Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

_**All is silent**_

**Me: Aww, Come on guys! Okay...Max you do it**

**Max: -_- Unicorn does NOT own me or my Flock**

**Me: Mutters For now**

**All: O_O**

I walk down the hallway towards my locker. I grabbed my books and walk down to class. Before I could sit, Mr. Burner tapped my shoulder. "They need you in the front office." I nodded and walked back out to the office. When I get there, I see Fang, Angel and Gazzy standing there.

**Max Pov**

I walk into the front office. "Hey Max." Bridgit said. "I need you to show Fang, Angel, and Gazzy, around. They have the same classes as you." I nod. Bridget was pretty nice to me when I get sent up here because I wouldn't talk. I signaled them to follow me. I showed them their lockers and then we walked to our first class. I went to go sit down as Br. Bruner gave them the rules. "Okay class! We have a couple of new students. Angel, Gazzy and Fang. Fang, you can sit next to Ash, Angel can sit next to Max and Gazzy, you can sit next to James." They all nodded and sat where they were told. We had free time to talk, because had some papers to grade. "Hi Max" Angel said happily. "Hi" I said. I was sketching a dragon. I always liked drawing...and singing, but I don't sing any more. Not since my mom died and my dad started abusing me, more on that later. I guess I sorta spaced out because it took me a minute to see that Angel was waving her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Max, come in Max" she said. I looked at her. "Whatcha drawing?" she me, looking at my notebook. "Dragon" "Cool. Your really good Max" I shrug. _I'm not good at anything...UGH Jeb is getting to me again_

**Angel**

_**I'm not good at anything...UGH Jeb is getting to me again**_ Max thought. _What is she talking about? What does she mean Jeb is getting to her_? I shrug it off. "Hey Max, want to play 20 questions?" _**No, I don't **_She shrugs "Okay I'll go first. Favorite color?" I asked. "Black. You?"she said "Umm, blue" It went like that for the rest of the period. I heard the bell ring and we all got up. Gazzy, Fang, and I met Max at her locker. We all headed to our health class.

I sat next to Max again. "Hello class! Today we're going to do a project." There were a few groans "I will be pairing you into groups of 2. You will each vist each other's houses and learn about there life style." Mrs. Reyes says. Max looked a little nervous, but then she went back to her face being impassive. "Okay now for the pairings. Angel and Max. Fang and Ash. Gazzy and Iggy. Nudge and Rosey..." I kinda tuned her out after that. When she finished I asked Max, "So my house first or yours?" "Yours" "Okay"

**Max**

I was super nervous when said that our partners were coming over to our house to learn about our life styles. I mean, Angel might find out about the abuse! That would be bad...

_Hi, I'm bob. I am a time skip line. I like corn on the cob :D_ **Lunch**

I sit at my normal table. I was by myself as ussal, but I didn't mind. I had an apple and slightly molded milk. Jeb didn't allow me to bye school lunch and he wouldn't buy a lot of food, so I can't make a good sack lunch. I was staring at my apple, when I heard a couple slams of lunch trays at the table I was sitting at. I look up. There, Fang, Gazzy, Angel and two kids I recognize, but didn't their names, we sitting at the table. "Is that your lunch? That's a really suckish lunch, I mean really an apple? Wow. I th-" the girl I didn't know was cut off by the guy I didn't know, "Nudge really?" "sorry" Nudge said from behind the hand."I'm Iggy and this is Nudge," the guy said. I stared at the two. "I met Nudge in the hallway on the way to lunch" said Angel "and Iggy was with her so we all come to lunch together!" I nod and eat my apple. They all started talking except me and Fang. After a couple minutes Iggy tapped my shoulder. "I never got your name" he said. "Max" "Oh, nice to meet you" I nod and turn back to my "lunch".

I stood up and threw my lunch away. I couldn't afford to make friends, because then they would find out and then Jeb would kill them. I walked down to my next class, gym. Iggy had that class too, I knew, so he could the others how to get there. I walk outside to the track field and the coach was there waiting. "Max! Here early today?" I nod. "Okay good. You can start warm up early and run a few laps" I nod again and start. At first I'm jogging but after I loosen my muscles I start running faster. I wish I could gone full speed but those bruises on my legs protested. I stop after a couple of minutes and I see some kids were coming. I walked over to the coach. "Good job, Max." I nod and go sit down on the bleachers. After a few minutes, everyone was here. "Okay, Listen up! Today, I want to see who is the fastest runner. One of my kids in track quit so I need a replacement." Coach Taylor said, well more like yelled. We all lined up, Fang on one side of me and Ash, a track jock, on the other The coach blew his whistle and we all started running. At first, Fang and Ash were head of me, but I soon caught up. We were all neck in neck by the 2nd lap. I past them both. I finished the third lap and finished first. "Nice Max. So want to be on the track team?" he asked me I shake my head my head. I couldn't join. Jeb would get really made. Beside, all my cuts and bruises would show. "Oh, okay" he said. He sounded disappointed. "Well see you tomorrow." I nod and walk off.

"Max wait!" a voice called. I stop and turned. It was Fang. He was walking with Iggy, Gazzy and Angel. They caught up with me. "Nice running Max!" Angel told me "Thanks" I said. They all walk off to their next class, I guess they could find it themselves. Fang was still there. He raised his arm. I flinched. He gave me a curious glance and ran his hand threw his hair. "So why'd did you run off at lunch?" he asked me. I shrugged. "okay... So want to come to Angel's, Gazzy and my house?"he asked. I nod. "Have a project with Angel" "Oh yeah. Okay." We walk to our next to next class. (History)

While walking to class we run into a class A slut, Lissa. "Hi there" she said to Fang."Want to go to my house tonight?" she asked. He shook his head and kept walking. I smirk. She sent me a glare (Which didn't work) "I'll get you back for that" She said and she walked off. _What did I do? _I thought but I just rolled my eyes and walked to history.

_Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineli nelineline-Justhadalotofsugar! _**After School**

I wanted to walk alone, so I told the others (Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge and Fang) to go without me. Everyone nodded and left. As I started walking I got ambushed. Lissa, Tiffany, Sam, Ash, and Omega (That's his nickname). "Hey Max. I told you I would get you back." Lissa said. Then I get a punch in the stomach by Sam. I stumble backwards and then kick him in the side. He falls and Omega catches me with a hook in the jaw. Sam gets up just as I fall. I wasn't able to get up and Ash and Sam keep kicking me. Finally they stop. They leave, all of them laughing.

I limp home. I get to my house and open the door. Of course, Jeb was sitting on the couch drinking. Just my luck I thought just as he yells, "Your late!" "Sorry" he comes over to me a slaps me. I could smell the alcohol in his breath. He punches me in stomach, over and over again until I fall. He gives me a hard kick in the side. I gasp for air and he gives a satisfactory smirk. "Now get out of my bitch" he say. I struggle to get and walk to my room. I glance at the clock and notice that I had a half hour before Angel expected me to come over for the project. I sighed and got new outfit out (Jean t-shirt and sweatshirt) I cleaned up my new bruises cuts and changed. I grab my bag. I pulled my sneakers back on and limp to the front door. "Where are you going" Jeb asks me before I can get out. "I have a project to do for school." "Is with a boy?" I shake my head. "Fine leave" he said. I let out a breath of relief and left. I walked over to Angel's house (The house right next to the house I'm in) and ring the doorbell. A woman opens the door. "Hi! You must Max." I nod and she signals me to come in. I walk in and I'm instantly hit with the scent of cookies. Angel is sitting on the couch and eating cookies. She turns. "Hey Max! You got stuff you need" I nod and pull out my mini note book. Their mom seems to be nice and friendly. I write. "Let's go up my room and you can ask me some questions." I nod and the two of us walk up to her room. It's bright pink. I pretend to gag and Angel laughs. "Yeah, that was my reaction too, but my mom says I have to live with it until she can go out and buy paint. Okay, so what's you first question?" she asks. "What does she do?" "She's a vet" I right that down. "Any pets?" I ask. "We have one dog named Total." I nod and write that down. After about half hour I got all the information I needed. "Is that all?" Angel asks and I nod. (I nod a lot, as you can tell) "So now what do you want to do." she asks. "I should get home" I say, hoping off her bed. "That sucks, well see you tomorrow." "Ok" I say as I avoid a box in the way. I walk out of her room

**Angel**

_Weird, Max walks with a limp I think as she walks out._ Not only is she good from holding her emotions of her face, she good with keeping her head empty. The only reason I looked is because I think something is wrong, but I'm not really sure..,

**Max**

I walk back over to my house. Just as I'm opening the door, I see Fang coming out of his house. He sees me and waves. I give him a quick wave back, before Jeb pulls me inside. "Little bitch, get to your room, before I get mad." I hurry up the stairs. He probably saw Fang

**Fang**

I_ wonder why Max was such a hurry to get back in her house... _I shrug that thought off and try to think of something else, but my thoughts kept going back to Max _**Somebody is in loooove **_Angel says in my head _Angel get out of my head!_

**There's Chapter 4. It took so long to write :/ I hope you like it :D**

**Ash: Why am I a bad guy :(**

**Me **_**Shrugs **_**At least you're a track star**

**Ash: True**

**Rosey: **_**Eats some cookies**_

**Me: Gimme!**

**Ash **_**Rolls eyes**_

**Me: R&R? **


	6. Author's note Sigh

**Hey guys. Sorry for another authors note :/, but I'll be in Florida for a week, then I have camp, so I won't be able to add some new chapters for a couple of weeks. Sorry :/ **


	7. Chapter 5

**Okay first off I want to say thanks to all of the people who's followed, favorite or commented. It really means a lot to me :). Second I want to say, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a looooong time. I've been really stressed with school started and everything. If you have any questions for me about the story or even about myself ask in the reviews. Also, if there is any Fairy Tail lovers out there comment and tell me if I should write a Fairy Tail Fanfic.**

**Ash: Are you done?**

**Me: -_- Yes I am done. And since you're here you can do the disclaimer :P**

**Ash: Fine! Unicorn does not own MR **

**Me: Yup!**

**Rosie: Uniiiicorn! We're out of coooookies!**

**Me: WHAT?! _Starts running around looking for cookies_**

**Max: Well while unicorn is looking for her cookies (which I ate) please en-**

**Me: YOU WHAT?!**

**Max: ENJOY THE STORY! _Quickly starts running _**

**Max POV ((I...Finally...lost...her...whew)) **

I sit in my room, at my desk, working on my science homework, when I hear my dad call for me. _Crap, now what _I think as I quickly open the my door and slowly (and painfully) walk downstairs. Jeb was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a suit. "Yes?" I say quietly. "We**'**re going to have dinner with the new neighbors. I have business to discuss with Dr. Hans Gunther " He grumbled. "Now hurry up and my yourself presentable!" he yelled and I hurried up the stairs.

I threw on jeans, red t-shirt and a black jacket. I grab my phone. I hurry back downstairs to Jeb waiting for me. This time at the door. "What took you so long?! We're going to be late!" Jeb says and walks outside. I follow him and shut the door behind me. I quietly walk behind him as we walk next door. Before he knocks he tells me, "If you do anything stupid, talk without permission, or anything else you will get an extra beating tonight" I feel a shiver go up and down my spine as he knocks on the door.

I a minute a man opens the door. He has a suit on just like Jeb, so they must be business partners, at whatever he works at. "Ah, Dr. Jeb" _Doctor? _ "Welcome. This must be your daughter" He directs to me. Jeb nods. "Well come in!" Dr. Hans say moving to side to let us in. "Thanks." Jeb walks in and I follow him.

The house hasn't change since I was here last time. We walk to the living room, where Dr. Hans wife (Angel's mom) is sitting. "Hello Max! It's good to see you again!" she say, smiling. Jeb gives me a look that says _Remember what I said...One wrong move._ I nod and give a small smile. "It's good to see you again Mr. Batchelder" She say's to Jeb. "I'll down the kids and we can get started on dinner. "Sounds wonderful, Mrs. Martinez" Jeb replies.

"Gazzy! Angel! Fang! The neighbors are here! Come down" Mrs. Martinez yells up the stairs. I hear thumping sounds as they all come down the stairs. I keep my eyes on my shoes as I hear them come in. Mrs. Martinez claps her hands together and says, "Let's eat!"

**:O I finished! Yaaay! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll be working on the next one as soon as I can. Sorry it's so short. It was longer on word. I just really wanted to update**

**Max: R&R pleaaasseee I'm to young to die!**

**Me: _Brings out gun and starts to clean it _**

**Max: I'm SERIOUS! **


End file.
